El imperio del sol
by Annie858
Summary: U.A. Cuando la sucesión de la dinastía Kinomoto se ve amenazada, será la princesa Sakura la única alternativa para salvar al imperio.


"Cuanto más grande es el caos, más cerca está la solución."** -****Proverbio chino**

**Capítulo I**

**La familia Imperial**

.

**_Palacio Imperial. Tokio, Japón. 1861_**

_._

El pequeño se sintió inseguro en medio de su familia, a pesar de que caminaba al frente de la comitiva.

Junto a él, su tío Clow, Jefe Interino del Clan Li caminaba en medio flanqueado por él mismo y su primo. El pequeño observó detrás de él con disimulo. Allí caminaban los cinco guardias de la familia Li que les acompañaban, en la fila detrás de ellos, vislumbró a su madre acompañada de su prima Mei Ling y su hermana mayor Feimei, en la última fila les seguían la servidumbre más leal del Clan. El niño sintió una ola de confianza al ver la sonrisa de ánimo que Wei le dirigía a él. Todos eran conducidos en el enorme Palacio Imperial en Japón a través de un corredor interior rodeado de jardines espectaculares y cascadas artificiales. Se podía oír con facilidad las aves alrededor.

Alcanzaron unas enormes puertas de roble forjado que fueron abiertas en su totalidad por dos guardias del Palacio Imperial para dejarles pasar.

- Los honorables miembros del Clan Li de China - anunció un portavoz con fuerza mientras ellos ingresaban.

El niño observó su alrededor con disimulo. El Salón del Trono era sin duda uno de los lugares más hermosos y majestuosos que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su corta vida. El piso era de un reluciente parquet café claro, colmado de diseños nipones en rojo, verde y amarillo, las altísimas paredes estaban cubiertas de artesonados de madera típica japonesa. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en un enorme gong posado en la esquina derecha del salón, y antes de poder siquiera sorprenderse, un militar japonés lo golpeó con extrema fuerza y determinación. El estruendo retumbó en cada una de las esquinas del lugar.

- Su majestad imperial, el Emperador Kinomoto - anunció.

Al unísono, y como si todos los presentes estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados, los japoneses cayeron al suelo arrodillados en señal de total reverencia posando su frente en el suelo.

El niñito dudó. Con disimulo miró a su madre en busca de guía y esta, con un leve gesto en la mirada, le indicó que agachara la cabeza. Ninguno de los Li se arrodilló, solo inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Japón amigos míos! - exclamó la voz potente del hombre recién llegado - sean muy bienvenidos también en mi hogar... -

El pequeño alzó la cabeza nuevamente al igual que todos los demás en su comitiva. Veía al Emperador japonés por primera vez en su vida, Kinomoto era un hombre muy alto y delgado, de cabello castaño claro y sonrientes ojos del mismo color. Llamó su atención lo afable que lucía. Hizo una seña para que los japoneses se levantasen del suelo.

Su tío Clow río jocoso.

- ¡Fujitaka...! - saludó con familiaridad, adelantándose hacia él - muchas gracias por recibirnos... -

- Por nada amigo, Clow... por nada- el emperador observó al resto de la comitiva con una sonrisa - el viaje desde Hong Kong debe haber sido muy largo y agotador para ustedes, asumo que los niños y las mujeres de tu grupo desean descansar.-

Clow sonrió volviéndose a su comitiva y los señaló con un gesto de su mano.

- miembros de _mi _Clan, Fujitaka... - presentó - ya conoces a mi hijo Li Yue, entrena en la guardia imperial de China y será un gran militar dentro de poco. -

El niño vio a su primo a su lado inclinarse en señal de saludo. Yue Li tenía quince años y era un joven guerrero y elegante, llevaba su cabello plateado muy largo amarrado en una coleta baja. Nunca hablaba mucho y era extremadamente serio.

- Te recuerdo Yue, mira cómo has crecido muchacho... - sonrió el emperador posando una mano en el hombro del jovencito en señal de familiaridad - te vi cuando eras tan solo un pequeño niñito que solía corretear junto a mi hijo en los jardines de tu casa de Hong Kong - rió ante el recuerdo - estoy seguro que mi hijo te recordará... -

Yue asintió con seriedad.

Fujitaka y Clow posaron sus ojos en el niño de ojos castaños.

- y este es mi sobrino de quien te hablé, Li Xiao Lang - Clow le hizo una seña y el pequeño saludó con una reverencia - es el único hijo varón de Li Hien, mi hermano mayor... se encuentra bajo tutelaje para asumir el cargo político de su Clan. -

Fujitaka se acercó al niñito y le observó.

- Shaoran Li - susurró - eres la viva imagen de tu padre, pequeño... Hien era una de las personas más correctas y nobles que he conocido en toda mi vida - sonrió afable - ¿Qué edad tienes ya, Shaoran? -

El pequeño se mantenía rígido.

- Tengo siete, señor... - se apresuró en contestar.

El Emperador sonrió y alzó el rostro hacia las mujeres Li.

- estás haciendo un excelente trabajo con él, Ieran... - comentó.

Las mujeres no tenían permitido hablar ante el emperador, por lo que la aludida de cabello oscuro se limitó a agradecer con una reverencia.

- ¿comenzamos? - pregunto Clow ansioso - tengo varias ideas y propuestas que estoy seguro beneficiaran la alianza política de nuestras naciones... - hizo una seña a los dos niños -Yue, Xiao Lang... - tanto el niñito como el adolescente hicieron ademán de seguirle.

El Emperador les detuvo con un gesto.

- Deja que descansen, Clow... - se apresuró sonriente - estoy seguro que Yue y sobretodo el pequeño Shaoran deben comenzar a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de tu Clan, pero son solo niños y acaban de terminar un viaje de días y extremadamente agotador, deja que se retiren a las habitaciones con los demás-

Clow no parecía convencido. Frunció el ceño, pero se apresuró en sonreír forzadamente.

- Claro, claro... Wei - El anciano dio un paso adelante - encárgate de que no les falte nada ni a Yue ni a Xiao Lang... -

- Sí, amo Li -

Sin dar la espalda nunca al emperador y a excepción de Clow, el resto de la familia Li comenzó a retroceder para salir del Salón del trono hasta que las enormes puertas volvieron a cerrarse dejándoles en el corredor exterior nuevamente.

La única niñita de la comitiva se acercó con sigilo hacia su primo. Sus enormes ojos castaños brillaban.

- Shaoran... - llamó abrazándole por detrás - ¿Qué tal si...? -

- No ahora, Mei Ling - amonestó Yue apartándola.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos encaprichada ante el reproche de su hermano mayor. En silencio su prima Feimei la apartó de su hermano pequeño al tiempo que un consejero japonés se dirigía a ellos.

- Dama Li... - Ieran saludó con un gesto - por favor, síganme. -

El hombre los guió a través del pasillo exterior rodeado de jardines colgantes y estanques artificiales...

Era verano y la noche era muy calurosa lo que no le permitía al pequeño Shaoran conciliar el sueño. El Palacio estaba sumido en silencio y podía oír los grillos en el jardín frente a la habitación que compartía con Wei y Yue. Se cambio de ropa con rapidez y salió con sigilo de la habitación. No había luna y el precioso jardín del palacio era humedecido por una fría lluvia estival. Se sentó en el borde del corredor y observó el agua caer enfrente de él.

Suspiró.

Pensó en lo confuso que era todo. No recordaba a su padre, pero todos hablaban de cuan noble había sido y lo mucho que se parecía a él, lo más cercano a un padre que Shaoran tenía era Wei, su maestro y mayordomo. Era poco lo que entendía de la visita a Japón, solo sabía que era muy importante para él, según le había dicho su tío Clow, ya que de esa forma comenzaría a ser parte de las negociaciones entre Japón y China. Incontables veces había escuchado el sermón de su madre decirle que su misión era convertirse en un digno heredero de su padre ante el Clan y el Gobierno.

Entonces pensó en su tío.

Nunca le había gustado mucho. Shaoran consideraba extraña la forma en que su sonrisa nunca alcanzaba sus ojos, además le molestaba la forma dura con que trataba a su primo Yue, y odiaba la forma en que ignoraba casi por completo a Mei Ling y solo por ser una niña. Bueno, Mei Ling era la niña mas odiosa que conocía y siempre se le estaba tirando al cuello gritando que algún día se casaría con él, pero no por eso la ignoraba.

Y sintió alguien llorar.

Los sollozos provenían desde el mismo jardín, sin dudarlo, se levantó para buscar de donde provenía, hurgueteó entre las enredaderas que se aferraban a los muros de palacio y la encontró, una pequeña niñita se encontraba arrodillada y ahogaba los sollozos con las manos en su rostro.

- oye... - llamó Shaoran confundido - no llores... -

La pequeña alzó el rostro y Shaoran vio los ojos más verdes que había visto en toda su vida.

- ¿estás bien? - continuó, tendiéndole una mano - ¿puedo ayudarte? -

La expresión de ella cambió en un santiamén. Se alzó en toda su estatura con orgullo y se quitó el cabello castaño del rostro. Era obvio que se obligaba a no llorar.

- ¿Quién eres? - demandó - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Shaoran frunció aun más el ceño, no le estaba gustando para nada el tono de la chiquilla.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - contraatacó serio.

La pequeña ahogó un gemido encaprichado.

- ¡no puedes dirigirte a mí de esa forma! - exclamó en un susurro - soy tu princesa... -

Shaoran entendió de inmediato. Esa niñita debía ser la hija del emperador, pero definitivamente no le gustaba nada.

- pues no eres mi princesa... - dijo serio - soy chino, y tu no deberías estar aquí, si tu padre supiera... -

La sintió taparle la boca con rapidez. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

- no... - pidió ahogada - no digas nada, mi padre no puede saber lo que hice... - lo soltó y lloró con sus manos en el rostro.

El pequeño Shaoran se aterró. Odiaba las lagrimas femeninas con toda su alma, ¡tenía cuatro hermanas mayores, y cuando Mei Ling lloraba era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para que dejara de hacerlo!.

- no llores... - susurró sabiondo y cruzándose de brazos - no sirve de nada que sigas llorando - la niñita alzó el rostro y le observó con los ojos verdes muy grandes - lo que puedes hacer ahora es buscar una solución, dime qué fue lo que hiciste, tal vez puedo ayudarte. -

La pequeña hipó y se restregó los ojos con la manga de su bonito y ostentoso vestido verde oscuro...

- es que tenía mucho calor y quise salir a jugar... la nodriza no notó que salí de mi habitación, entonces sentí las aves y llegué a la pajarera y... y... - el llanto la ahogó por segunda vez.

- y... - apremió Shaoran.

- ¡y el ave favorita de mi mamá escapó...! - susurró desesperada - quise tocarla y abrí la jaula, a pesar de que Touya me ha dicho que no lo haga, y ahora no puedo encontrarla, y cuando mi padre sepa lo que hice se pondrá muy triste, y mi hermano se enojará mucho porque se supone que no puedo sacar las aves y...-

- ¿De qué color es? -

- ¿qué? -

- ¿Que de qué color es el ave, niña...?-

- es de color jade... -

Shaoran asintió con decisión en sus ojos castaños - no te muevas de aquí. -

Y echó a correr.

La pequeña se sentó en el borde de la loza, compungida y con el rostro entre sus manos. Esperó, mientras la fina llovizna la empapaba por completo. Entonces lo vio otra vez. El pequeño de cabellos castaños corría de vuelta hacia ella mojado por completo y trayendo algo entre sus manos, la pequeña se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él.

Se encontraron en la mitad del jardín.

- ¿es esta? - preguntó Shaoran.

Entreabrió su manos y allí un pequeño pajarillo de colores exóticos ululaba desesperado.

- sí... es esa - la ojiverde rompió en llanto y le echó los brazos al cuello sin previo aviso - gracias, muchas gracias, gracias...

Shaoran se espantó y un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

- ¡oye, pero no llores mas! -

- es que estoy muy contenta - alzó el rostro hacia él, pero no lo soltó - no sé que habría hecho sin ti... -

Shaoran se incomodó sobremanera por la cercanía y la apartó rápido.

- llevémoslo pronto a su jaula - dijo evitando la mirada de la niñita.

La princesa asintió y le guió. Shaoran la siguió con rapidez hasta las pajareras en medio de la lluvia, con mucho cuidado introdujeron el ave en su jaula.

- listo... -

La pequeña le observaba con los ojos muy brillantes.

- Mi nombre es Sakura -

- yo soy Li, Li Shaoran... -

La niñita asintió con una sonrisa. Se observaron a los ojos por una par de segundos hasta que Sakura volvió a romper en un llanto ahora emocionado .

- Muchísimas gracias, Shaoran - y le echó los brazos al cuello para abrazarle.

Sakura se aferraba con tanta fuerza al cuello de Shaoran, que el rostro del pequeño comenzaba a volverse azul justo cuando las luces de la pajarera se encendieron de súbito.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó la voz de un chico - ¿qué... quien? -

Un adolescente alto y de ojos oscuros les observaba indignado desde su altura - ¡oye, suelta a mi hermana, mocoso! -

- ¡Hermano ! - gimió Sakura sin soltar al niño.

El castaño se acercó dando dos zancadas y apartó a su hermana del niño en cosa de segundos. Se volvió a los hombres que le acompañaban al tiempo que otra tropa de guardias aparecían detrás.

- ¡Avisen al Emperador que la encontré! - exclamó el muchacho, la pequeña abrió los ojos asustada - ¡este niño sacó a la princesa de sus aposentos para merodear durante la noche...! -

-¿Qué? - grito Shaoran colérico, sin contenerse -¡eso no...! - entonces vio a la niñita horrorizada negando con la cabeza.

El hijo del Emperador se irguió en toda su estatura.

- ¿acaso hablas en mi presencia niño,? - retó el muchacho incrédulo - ¿no sabes quién soy?, soy el futuro emperador de Japón, y ningún niño o mujer puede hablar en mi presencia y mucho menos sin mi permiso. -

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- soy Chino - desafió.

El rostro del adolescente se volvió colérico al tiempo que Sakura ahogaba un gemido al escuchar los pasos de la guardia y se apresuró en arrodillarse ante su hermano como lo hacían los demás.

- ¡Sakura! - el rostro de Fujitaka apareció preocupado - ¡al fin, aquí estas! -

Shaoran pudo notar la mirada fría y furiosa de su tío Clow detrás del emperador.

.

_**Palacio Imperial. Tokio, Japón. 1873.**_

.

- ¡Sakura! - las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y la doncella ingresó perturbada - ¡al fin, aquí estás! -

Las tres jovencitas que se encontraban en el dormitorio se volvieron a la recién llegada sorprendidas. Sin embargo, la muchacha aludida, intuyendo que algo malo pasaba fue la única que se levantó del enorme sofá con rapidez.

- ¿Rika, que sucede? -

Rika apresuró una reverencia ante la castaña de ojos verdes y se acercó a ella tratando de controlarse.

- es su hermano, alteza - Sakura palideció de golpe- el príncipe heredero acaba de entrar al palacio, lo traen inconsciente los hombres de su batallón... está gravemente herido, Sakura -

Detrás de Sakura, una joven de cabello negro y largo, se llevó las manos a la boca. - Touya... - gimió, mordiéndose el labio.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar una decisión.

La princesa sintió que su corazón se desgarraba de preocupación y dolor de solo pensar en su querido hermano herido de muerte, pero debía serenarse, era una princesa y había sido criada para jamás perder la compostura ante los demás.

- Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika - las tres damas de compañía la observaron - por favor, prepárenme para ver a mi hermano... -

- pero no tienes el permiso de tu padre... - se adelantó Naoko.

La joven de ojos verdes fue categórica.

- es una orden -

Las tres se precipitaron a la jovencita, la ayudaron a acomodar su ostentoso traje imperial y la ayudaron a alzar los opulentos encajes que decoraban el vestido que correspondían a la única princesa de Japón. Siempre presurosa, pero aparentando completa serenidad ante los demás, Sakura salió de sus habitaciones y se dirigió a través del corredor exterior a las habitaciones de Touya. Tomoyo, su principal dama de compañía, iba pegada a sus talones con expresión compungida y temblando como una hoja. Las cuatro alcanzaron el pórtico hacia la habitación del heredero flanqueada por guardias imperiales.

Al verla, los dos hombres se inclinaron en señal de reverencia - Su alteza imperial... -

- necesito ver al heredero - demandó con voz musical.

Ambos abrieron la puertas de inmediato. Sakura se abrió pasó y su corazón saltó a la boca por la angustia al ver a su hermano mayor siendo atendido sobre el lecho por un séquito de personas. A pesar de que hiperventilaba, aparentó serenidad como su posición lo requería.

- Déjenme a solas con él... - pidió con autoridad.

En un santiamén los servidores y los médicos salieron de la enorme habitación, Rika y Naoko salieron también.

Tomoyo no se movió.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Tomoyo soltó un sollozo ahogado y se llevó las manos a la cara. Sakura la ignoró, solo tenía ojos para uno de los dos hombres que más quería en su vida, sin pensarlo dos veces perdió toda la compostura de su título y corrió a la cama de su hermano.

- ¡Touya, Touya! - gritó con el rostro rebasado en lágrimas - ¡Hermano! - quiso tocarle pero no se atrevió. Touya estaba inconsciente, su brazo derecho estaba entablillado y una venda rodeaba su cráneo - ¿Pero cómo, qué sucedió? - lloró.

Yukito Tsukishiro, el asesor y mejor amigo de su hermano la observó.

- cabalgábamos al sur de Honshu, princesa - explicó - cuando fuimos emboscados por el ejército coreano - los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente , Tomoyo gimió - sí, han desembarcado en la isla, dispararon al príncipe heredero con armas occidentales... sin saber de quién se trataba... -

- Hermano...- gimió Sakura.

Yukito se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello como cuando era niña.

- los médicos han dicho que es muy fuerte, Sakura - lucía acongojado - pero no esperan que logre sobrevivir esta noche... -

Tomoyo soltó el llanto que contenía y se acercó finalmente con cautela hacia Sakura y su hermano.

- pero deben hacer algo - dijo llorando y mirando a Yukito - es el heredero... él... -

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Rika ingresó con rapidez.

- princesa Sakura - hizo una reverencia rápida - el Emperador demanda verla de inmediato... -

Sakura asintió, Rika observó su rostro y se apresuró en acercarse para borrar sus lágrimas con pañuelo y acomodar su cabello.

- ahí... - anunció orgullosa - como si nunca hubieses llorado -

Sakura ahogó un gemido de frustración. Odiaba toda la parsimonia que llevaba la realeza.

Caminó presurosa a través del palacio, siempre escoltada por Rika, Naoko y una devastada Tomoyo. Alcanzó el Salón del trono y la guardia imperial la recibió con un saludo militar. Se sorprendió de ver a su querido padre pasearse por la sala de una lado a otro desesperado. Se veía triste, cansado y más viejo de lo que nunca le había notado. Tuvo ganas de abrazarle, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que Touya era fuerte y quería llorar su angustia en su pecho como una niña pequeña otra vez, pero ambos eran realeza en una habitación llena de guardias imperiales, damas de compañía, servidores y consejeros.

- su alteza imperial... - se inclinó con corrección.

- Sakura... - la muchacha se sorprendió, su padre jamás la llamaba por su nombre delante de los demás - lo sucedido con tu hermano genera una profunda crisis de sucesión...- dijo rápido - ha llegado la hora hija mía... - parecía avergonzado y sostuvo su mirada - debes desposarte en matrimonio lo antes posible... -

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa.

.

.


End file.
